Send
by Jashomara
Summary: The initial fear is the worst. The sudden fear that goes through you when you realize you sent that last text to the wrong person. Worst of all, it was the person the text was about!
1. Naughty

**Summary:** Pressing one simple button can lead to a whole lot of trouble… and other unforeseen things.

**Setting:** It's modern day seeing as they can text, but I'm still trying to stick with all the main Naruto settings. For example, their city is called Konoha.

I just got back to my university from Christmas Break. No one's on campus yet and I'm bored. I haven't written anything is a good minute, so I may be a bit rusty. Here goes!

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty<strong>

"Did you intend to send that to me?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at the response she received to her last text. Lilac eyes flickered to the name of the responder. _No!_

Eyes wide, her brain immediately registered what had happened. Fear struck through her chest. Suddenly, her face grew cold and she was paralyzed with the fingers loosely curled over the touch screen phone, threatening to drop it.

Did she really just send one of those texts to Sasuke? This was not good at all. While scrolling threw the "S"s her finger must have hit "Sasuke" instead of "Sakura".

Hinata was previously engrossed in a texting conversation with her good friend, Sakura. Valentine's Day was fast approaching and they were just chatting about who would probably be getting their heart broken… again, like every year; who they knew would probably be getting lots of Valentines; and who they wished, hoped and prayed would send them a Valentine.

Sakura, of course, was hoping that Sasuke would finally realize his vibrant, undying love for her and maybe send a single poetic rose and some heart candy her way. The conversation fluctuated from the innocent gestures and spiked at the occasional innuendo. Girls are stereo-typically offended by sexual innuendos and any hint that they have hormonal needs and cravings, but behind closed doors, all girls know the conversations can get a little… naughty…

**Sakura:** So whatt happened with yu andd Naruto 2day? I saw yu talking 2 him after school! Dont lie. I want alllll the deets. Didd he say what he was buying yu?

**Hinata:** Nothing happened. He was just asking if he could copy my math homework.

**Sakura**: -_- Are yu serious? Hes so lame! What? Does he think ur a human calculator or something?

Hinata sighed reading the texted. _She acts as if she didn't ask to borrow my English homework last week. _

**Hinata:** I don't really mind it.

**Sakura:** Butt yu guys are goingg out! He should do more to you that copy ur homework… if you know what I mean ;-). Mayb yu should invite himm over to your house forr a study date. Maybe for V-Day! That wouldd be soooo romantic!

Hinata rolled her eyes, knowing where the conversation was headed. It never fails. Sakura lost her virginity after a mission last summer… So she says. The rumors say it was to some Jonin in another (most likely the Sand) city, but she won't talk about it to anyone. Not even Hinata, her best friend, and that's saying something. Either something went very, very wrong, or it was complete fabricated. Hinata wasn't into diving into other people's business, and Sakura couldn't hold water for long. She'd know soon enough. But ever since her and Naruto's three month anniversary, Sakura keeps pushing the idea of sex on her. Apparently, seventeen is too old to be a virgin in the Konoha society.

**Hinata:** What about you and you know who? Valentine's Day is coming up. This year could be your year!

This response could take a while. Sakura always got excited when talking about Sasuke. He's the perfect subject to bring up when trying to avoid the whole "sex" subject. She exited out of her texts and decided to go down stairs for a snack. Midway back to her room Sakura's text finally came through.

**Sakura:** Yu bett! That whole weekk I'm going to wearr all my best outfits. Maybe he'll buyy me roses. Or a giant teddyy bear. Or maybe he'll invite me back to his house… For a more personal gift. Hehehe…

Hinata laughed and was preparing to respond when she saw…_ her_.

A couple weeks ago, her father hired some "help" for the house. Both her father and mother were too busy to tend the house as they saw fit. Her father owned a largely respected law firm in Japan passed down the family line, and her mother was a skilled cardiologist. Family time wasn't their first priority to say that least. However, instead of hiring an older, hefty, motherly lady he went out and found some skinny, blond bombshell that looked like she just walked off a Victoria Secret runway. She didn't even look like she was good at cleaning, and she wasn't. Hinata's father doesn't usually settle for anything less than the best, so why was she still here?

However, that was none of Hinata's business, so she'd played it safe and didn't try to pry. Her father would never do anything to put their family in jeopardy… right?

"Hi, Hinata!" She greeted with her perky pink lip-glossed smile.

"Hello, Vanessa." Hinata slightly bowed at the waist and continued on her way, happy that the woman did not decide to engage in further conversation.

Once back to her room, Hinata continued the convo.

**Hinata:** Maybe Sasuke will be in bed with a rose in his mouth and dressed in a bow….. only a bow…

Hinata giggled at her own little joke, eagerly waiting her best friend's energetic reply, but instead she received:

**Sasuke:** Did you intend to send that to me?

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty. As far as Sakura's texting goes, I don't think many people text like that anymore, but I thought it would fit her personality.<p>

I'm such a klutz so I've actually sent a text about a person TO that person, twice in my life. The story idea comes from personal experience. Lol.


	2. Friends

I tweaked the last chapter a bit. I think I may request a Beta-Reader. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

Oh, and I set the story in modern times seeing as they have to text. The voice of the story is third-person limited. I already started it off in the third person, so I'm going to continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

The unforeseen occurrences of his life never cease to confuse the hell out of him. This whole day has been evidence that fate is real… and he is its most acknowledged, glaring red button that it can't help but push if only for the satisfaction of seeing what he would do.

He sighed in agitation unzipping his pants, keeping his gaze purposefully trained on the simple light blue tiled wall directly ahead of him.

It just kept happening; On his usually lone and peaceful walk to school, in the hallway before class, now in the damned bathroom! Situations kept arising that seemingly called for the meeting of these two people. But Sasuke Uchiha was most certainly not the one answering the call.

Guilt had already weaseled its way into Sasuke's stomach seeing as someone else's girlfriend had the hots for him. Why must that person continuously keep their blond haired, hyperactive, grinning ass around him?

"Hiya, buddy!" Naruto greeted for, to Sasuke's extreme displeasure, the third time today as he too assumed "the position" at the urinal next to him.

He couldn't wrap his head around why sweet, innocent Hinata would want to cheat on Naruto, and with him of all people! Not to say that he wasn't devilishly good looking, but… (even though he would never admit this verbally, in written document, sign language, underwater, on a deserted island, not even if he were about to be mauled by starving bears)… he considered Naruto Uzumaki a friend. Not just any friend, a good friend, and he refused to be the cliché best friend that slept with his good friend's girl.

"Dude, you look like you're concentrating pretty hard. Are you sure you don't need to be sitting on the thrown." Naruto nodded to the bathroom's closed in stall next to Sasuke.

"Don't talk to me." Sasuke responded smoothly. Clearly, Naruto didn't catch the guy code memo where if even two straight men are in a room with their privates exposed, no conversation is to take place. It is not just a rule, it is a law written in guys minds everywhere.

Finally, Naruto finished. Sasuke's hope that Naruto would leave soon rose.

"Why?" the blond flushed, draining his own toxins and Sasuke's hope. "You've been acting funny all day, Sasuke. What's up?"

Geez, this was the longest pee he's ever taken in his life! He knew he shouldn't have had that second glass of cranberry juice this morning. He just wanted to piss off Itachi, whom he's been in a silent war with all month. He didn't drink it all; he drank just enough to leave an unsatisfying, small amount.

"Oooooh, I know what this is about." Naruto then proceed to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder fully facing him now, both rows of teeth showing.

Sasuke's eyes slowly rolled to meet the smiling, sea blue orbs directed at him, a scowl etching his face. "…Are you touching me?"

After the blond dropped his hand, Sasuke averted his eyes back to his… business. Lo and behold, the stream had finally slowed to a drip! Two shakes, pants up, ziiiiip.

"You know what Sasuke, you're one of my best friends. I couldn't replace ya if I tried. And I know that you would never, ever purposefully hurt me..."

_What is this, some kind of bathroom confessional?_

"Except for that one time in third grade when you tried to mail me to Antarctica and told me there was an unlimited supply of Ramen there so I wouldn't fight, but that's water under the bridge!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. These remorseful feelings stirring in him were greatly undeserved. Not about the Antarctica thing, there was no guilt in that, about Hinata. Sasuke didn't understand why he felt incriminated, he didn't even indulge. Even though the thought of innocent, little Hinata getting naughty was kind of a turn on. _Wait. What? No, no it is **not** a turn on! _Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"I know, I know…" Naruto drawled, smirking and waving his hand in a dismissive manner. The clack of his shoes signaled to the raven haired boy that Naruto was now following him to the sink. "This is about Hinata, isn't it?"

"What?" Sasuke's head snapped up, the volume of his voice higher than he would have liked.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sasuke's head jerked back as an accusing finger wagged in his face. "Look, I'm sorry I've been spending all my time with Hinata lately. I never really pegged you for the jealous type, but I guess even stones have feelings too, eh?" he nudged Sasuke, whom was now done washing his hands, with his elbow.

"Um… no." This response only earned him an amused, yet forceful slap on the back.

"You crack me up! Hey, I'm going to pick out Hinata's present for Valentine's Day after school today. You should come help me, I suck at that kind of stuff. Get some bonding time in." That damn smile never falters. "See ya later, bro!"

After Naruto disappeared behind the door, Sasuke was left with his thoughts and the sound of rushing water from the sink. Placing his elbows its cool surface, he looked up to find onyx eyes staring back at him.

_Why me? Why do I have to be the one to tell my (dare I think it) best friend that his girl is contemplating cheating on him? And did he have to call me "bro"? Who came up with these meaningless terms of devotion beyond blood family ties anyway? My actual brother doesn't even show as much affection for me as Naruto does. Hell! I wouldn't hesitate to tell Itachi his girlfriend wanted to do me. He could stand to lose a block or two off his ego. _He smirked bitterly._ I'm not going to tell him. I'll talk to Hinata instead._

_And… Did Naruto wash his hand?_

* * *

><p>After school had ended, Sakura was waiting on the passenger side of Hinata's powder blue Mustang.<p>

Valentine's Day was just next week, and there was no doubt that on that heated night Hinata would realize that she and Naruto were destined to be together forever and finally give in to desires of the heart. Thus, Sakura, being the awesome friend that she is, decided to spare her a few Trojans. Most likely her friend would not be prepared, and Naruto, being the careless, scatterbrain that he is will probably forget about protection all together.

Snickering while discretely placing two Trojan Ecstasy condoms in the side pocket of her friend's favorite lavender Coach Swingpack, she spotted Hinata's touch screen.

"Hm… maybe Naruto can use a little hint. Hinata's way too shy." She picked up the phone, simultaneously glancing at the exit of the school to see if her wide-eyed friend had come out yet. The coast was clear.

Luckily, Hinata was never into locking her device. She sat with the phone lazily in her hand for a couple of seconds, still plotting something sexy, yet subtle enough to still sound like Hinata, to text. Then phone lit up and vibrated in her hand. Out of habit from having her own Android phone, she glanced at that name that appeared to the top.

_Sasuke? Since when did Sasuke text Hinata?_ Surely her friend would have confided in her that she and her long time crush/reluctant soul mate had been communicating. Not only was she communicating with him, it was a text! Hinata would have to have some type of companionship with him in order to receive a text from Sasuke of all people! And from her glance and the words, it looked like a pretty lengthy text for the notably silent young man.

Silent contemplation filled the air. If she was going to move, she had to do it now. Hinata said she would only be gone for a few minutes.

But would this single act speak about her ethics, her integrity? Would she really spy on her friend like this?

Then again, she'd never find out. Plus, it was apparent that Hinata has also been keeping secrets from her.

In one smoother flick of the finger, she had decided, pushing back the guilt and scolding she would give herself after she discovered that the situation wasn't even worth snooping over… if indeed it's not.

**Sasuke:** I need to address the thing from last night.

Sakura was puzzled by this; there was no previous conversation between Sasuke and Hinata in the phone. She actually deleted it! She must have had something to hide, unless of course, it wasn't a text that he was talking about. Feeling more justified, Sakura texted back in place of Hinata, making a conscious effort not to double letters like she was prone to doing.

**Hinata (Sakura):** What's wrong?

**Sasuke:** You know what's wrong.

_How can I get him to say it?_ Sakura looked around to make sure Hinata wasn't near. Her conscience was gnawing at her, but she kept pushing it to the back of her mind.

**Hinata (Sakura):** What part was wrong about it?

**Sasuke:** The whole me being naked in the bed part!

Sakura's bottom lip dropped. Is that why Hinata wouldn't have sex with Naruto? She was already smashing Sasuke? _My Sasuke?_

She was about to think of something detrimental to this newly discovered relationship to text, but saw Hinata approaching the car. Quickly deleting the texts, she placed the phone back in Hinata's purse and secured it as if she had never been in it in the first place. She was going to take back her condoms, but then decided it was best that she did not get pregnant with Sasuke's love child.

"Hello, Sakura. How was your day?" Hinata smiled innocently, upon climbing into the car.

A deep, uncharacteristic frown creased the pinkette's face. "I think I'll walk home today." She concluded, pushing the door open.

Sensing something was wrong, Hinata asked, "Are you sure? Are you ok?"

_Like you care._ "Yeah, I could use the exercise." With that, Sakura exited that car, leaving a confused Hinata.

_I have got to do something about this. _Sakura seethed, taking her own cell phone from her pocket.

**Sakura: **Yu will nott BELIEVE what I justt foundd out!

* * *

><p>This chapter lasted a little longer than I thought it would. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Oh, Brother!

Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I finally got my inspiration back, and here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Brother! <strong>

Hinata couldn't deny that she was more than a little worried about how weird Sakura had acted earlier that day, but all concern faded away when she came home to see Vanessa and her father talking in the living room, falling silent as Hinata walked in.

The blond's proximity was dangerously close to Mr. Hyuuga. Subconsciously, Vanessa must have acknowledged this too which is why she took a necessary step back. Hinata felt her heart clench with the pain of betrayal. She tried to swallow back the painful lump that had formed in her throat, her heart quickening with each second she stood there.

"Hello, Hinata." Never losing composer for a second, Mr. Hyuuga greeted his daughter flatly. His tone was unapologetic, owing no excuse. Vanessa smiled her greeting.

"Ano… h-hello." Hinata stuttered out, the tension of the situation weighing on her. Her phone vibrating in her hand snapped her out of her slight daze. "Excuse me!" she squeaked, bowing and making her way towards the stairs.

_This can't be happening. Why would Otousan do this to us?_ She thought, placing her book bag carefully in her computer chair. Sighing, she laid on her bed, arms spread out limply. _Should I tell Okaasan? _

Then again, did she even really know if her father was indeed having an affair? Maybe he was finally reprimanding Vanessa about the lousy job she's been doing and didn't want Hinata to whiteness it. If they were engaging in an affair, they would have gone some place more private, right?

Her phone vibrating in her hand again brought her from her troubling thoughts. She opened her texts. Both messages were from Ino.

**Ino:** So… I heard there's a cheater in Kohono!

Hinata's heart hammered against her chest. She sat up, rigid, re-reading the text message. _No!_ Fingers trembling, she scrolled to the next one.

**Ino:** Don't lie, I already know about it.

Her finger working faster than her brain, Hinata replied.

**Hinata:** How did you find out?

It was one thing for her to know, but if their family qualms were now out in the street, a lot of people could get hurt. It was not only bad for her father's business, but she would hate for her mother to find out through some random person.

**Ino:** So it's true!

Hinata was replying when another text came through.

**Ino:** This puts shame on your whole family!

**Hinata:** Are you the only one that knows?

**Ino: **No… Sakura told me ALL about it.

**Ino: **We're the only one's that know… for now.

**Ino:** And Sasuke, of all people!

_Sasuke? How did he find out? _Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

**Hinata:** What should I do, Ino!

**Ino:** You know what to do.

This time she waited for the second text, panicking, and hoping Ino could help. In the back of her mind she wondered why Sakura didn't tell her. Then, gasping, she thought, _Maybe that's why Sakura was acting so weird in the car. She wanted to tell me, but didn't know how! _But that wasn't the issue at hand.

**Ino:** You have to end it!

Mixed emotions churned her stomach as she put the phone back on the bed. How would she go about stopping her father from cheating? He was a very powerful and self-rightous man. Even his own daughter was afraid to speak with him about mundane topics. Her courage and confidence in herself was too frail to confront him.

She would have to talk to Vanessa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Home<strong>

Pots clanking in the kitchen signaled that his brother had not disappeared yet, as Sasuke was hoping.

"Could you slam the door a little louder, you didn't make a dramatic enough entrance." Itachi called from his position at the kitchen sink.

Sasuke threw himself on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation, becoming even more aggravated when he realized his curtains were pinned back and the lights were on. He closed his eyes against the light.

He couldn't wait for Itachi to do his grand disappearing act again. Since the day Itachi turned eighteen he had been ghosting in and out of Sasuke's life.

There were times in Sasuke's childhood where Itachi fed him dreams and false hope that he would come back for good, but then he'd disappear again not be heard from for months. He'd always come back selling some "something came up" excuse. After a while, Sasuke stopped accepting the lies, and Itachi stopped telling them.

Sasuke didn't really begin to resent his brother until their parents died. Only being sixteen, he couldn't live alone. Itachi stayed just long enough to sign off on the lease for the house and then he was out again, leaving his younger brother with nothing but an empty house and an apology. Sasuke couldn't stand him now.

"And that thing you did with MY cranberry juice this morning was really cute." Sasuke couldn't help the smirk gracing his face. "I spit in it by the way."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, then narrowed. "You bastard!" he hissed.

"I'll have you know that our parents were happily married when I was conceived." Itachi strode out of the kitchen clad in dress pants and a tank top, proceeding to splash water on the irate teen. This earned him a nasty scowl.

"Grow up!" Sasuke spat.

"Lighten up baby brother!" he held up his hands innocently. No sooner than he sat down in the leather sofa across from Sasuke, did the younger Uchiha rise from his position. "Why are you always so uptight?" smiling at his game, he followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

The younger teen was just about to pour some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, ignoring the wonderful smelling baked chicken, and rice that Itachi was preparing. As delicious as it smelled, he wanted to spite his brother.

"You only have one life to live, Sasuke. Don't waste it away being mad at the world." Itachi warned, sounding oddly sincere. "You will never get the chance to be anyone else, so why not make the most of this life?"

After a few seconds of silence passed, Itachi leaned over the serving counter facing Sasuke, "Come on, we've been doing this silence thing for a month now. I know you've got something to say. What's been going on under that mess of black hair?"

As Sasuke went to grab a spoon out of the kitchen drawer his hand lingered over the knife before him._ …But where would I hide the body? _

Betraying the part of him that wanted to pretend that Itachi didn't exist or that he didn't care, Sasuke grabbed the spoon and asked, "Why are you here, Itachi?"

"That's a good question…" he pretended to think, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin. "Why am I here? What is my purpose? What is your purpose? Who am I?"

"Why me?…" Sasuke mocked, rolling his eyes, erecting a chuckle from his brother.

"If you must know… I'm looking for someone." Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that, but he knew that was all he was getting from Itachi for the day. He always kept everything so top secret. "Now will you answer my question, baby brother?" He paused. "Do you know a Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sasuke mentally chastised himself as his body stiffened in response. It was barely noticeable, but Itachi's keen senses didn't miss it.

The eldest brother turned and leaned back on the counter, smirking. "So, are you two close?"

"Not at all."

"Good! I invited her and a bunch of your little friends to the Valentines Day party you're throwing."

"You did what?" Sasuke bent the spoon in his hand, rounding the corner of the counter so he could face Itachi.

He clenched his teeth, desperately wanting to punch Itachi dead in that cocky grin of his.

"I… -What's the word you teens use- Oh!… "hacked" your facebook thing and sent out invites to all of your friends. It's this Tuesday after school. Dress to impress." Unfazed by his brother's death glare, Itachi coolly walked back towards the front room. "Oh, and Hinata sent you an instant message on your facebook. Sounds pretty interesting for someone you don't know…" his voice trailed off as we walked into another part of the house.

Abandoning his unwanted cereal, Sasuke briskly walked to his room where his laptop lay open on his bed. Mentally cursing Itachi, he tapped a random key so the floating "Itachi Loves Sasuke" screen saver would disappear. And there they were, IMs from Hinata. She was still online.

**Hinata:** I know this is weird, but I really need to talk to you. I just have to make sure no one else finds out about this.

**Hinata:** Please reply!

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Too much confusion and drama, or do you like it? Let me know. Sometimes I like to listen to what my readers want. :-)<p>

So don't be afraid to give your opinion... but in a nice way. Thanks for reading! :-)


	4. Her Voice

Whoa! Long chapter! Finally, we have some Hinata and Sasuke action. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Her Voice<strong>

Sasuke had to admit that this was the best way to clarify the situation, as he walked down the sidewalk on a fairly well-lit street. It was a bit odd that Hinata wanted to meet him this very night though. His hope was that she had been feeling great remorse for plotting to cheat on Naruto in this way, and she wanted to recant what she said, and erase the ordeal from both of their memories.

A cold wind swept past him. This night was unseasonably cold, he noted as he shrugged his leather jacket on tighter and slid his hands into his pocket. Another wind, stronger this time, blew by him. Already not many people populated the street, by the time he would be coming home it would look near deserted! Why did Hinata want to meet him at such a late hour? His wrist watch read fifteen minutes till ten. Surely, the young Hyuuga heiress had a curfew.

He was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. But she sounded so urgent, and pleading in the IM conversation. He imagined her pleading for him to meet her in that high pitched, cute way she always spoke. _Cute?_ He shook his head, as if to press the backspace button of his thoughts. _Her voice is high pitched and squeaky. It's annoying if anything!_

Finally, the little café he agreed to meet her in was in sight. Not understanding why, he felt slightly nervous about meeting her. He knew what he was here for. He had to set the record straight, and say to her face that he would not be with her behind Naruto's back. _Or at all!_ He added. He had never really looked at Hinata in that way. He had never really noticed her at all, to be completely honest.

She was quiet and shy, which is why it was so easy to over look her. But if he recalled correctly, she won last year's science fair. Come to think of it, she received the highest grade on the IQ test their homeroom teacher gave them last semester. _A quiet genius…_The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, as he mused. _That's kind of-_He stopped before he could finish the thought, reprimanding himself for allowing those thoughts to seep in. So what if Hinata was smart? Why should he care? She wasn't his girl… and he didn't want to change that.

As he walked into the glass door of the café, the nervousness that he felt before had come back. His eyes swept over the place, but he couldn't find her. The lights were low, and there were a few couples scattered about, whispering and laughing across their duel seated tables. It was actually rather cozy. It had a nice, warm vibe to it. The raven haired teen walked pasted the reception counter and a few other tables.

A protruding wall blocked his vision of another section of a restaurant. The tables were decorated with candles in this area. The street lights shown through the front windows in the primary section, but in this section it was untouched by outside lighting.

That's when he saw her. Hinata was sitting at a table close to a window, tapping her foot in what he took for nervousness instead of impatience. She was too busy looking out of the window to notice him come in. He made his way over too her, feeling a little more at ease. It must have been the atmosphere.

"Hey." He greeted, his voice coming out a little deeper than he intended.

The girl jumped with surprise as if she wasn't waiting on him to arrive, she had been enthralled in her own thoughts.

Smirking, Sasuke sat down. This motion was followed by an awkward silence. Hinata's eyes were glued to her lavender purse on the table, as she rubbed her bare arm. Sasuke averted his eyes to the decorated room. Red tinted lamps hung from the ceiling, and vases held tulips in various areas. He wondered why he had never visited this café before. Then he noticed all of the couples again, and suddenly, the fact that he had never had a girlfriend bothered him for the first time.

They all looked so happy, and loving. He had to get out of this place! "Well…," He began, lilac eyes rose to meet his.

"Sasuke, you can't tell!" she finally blurted out, drawing her fists to her chest in earnest. "P-please… If a-anyone finds out, my family will be sh-shamed!" her voice was so calming, even as she spoke with desperation, even with her stutter. It reminded him of a wind chime. It wasn't annoying, more like… different.

"I'm not going to share this with anyone. That was never my intention." He schooled his features back to his apathetic, yet cool demeanor. He was confused now. Hinata still appeared troubled.

She breathed out, in almost disbelief as she looked away for a moment, and then back at him. "W-why d-did you t-tell Sakura?"

He grunted in distain. "I didn't tell Sakura anything. I don't even talk to her."

"B-but h-how d-did you e-even find out? W-who t-told y-you? D-did you see th-them?"

First, the Uchiha had to note that the more frantic Hinata become, the more she stuttered. _She's so…_ He didn't finish the thought. "Calm down." It wasn't a command; his voice came across soothingly. The surprising part was that Hinata visually relaxed. "Now, I don't understand. What do you mean how did I find out?"

She allowed herself a breath. "My father. How did you know he was having an affair with Vanessa?"

Sasuke eyes widened. "Your father? I don't know anything about your father. I came here to talk to you about Naruto."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "Wh-what does Naruto have to do with any of this?"

"Quite a bit. He's my…" Sasuke paused. "…friend, and I'm not going to go behind his back and be with his girlfriend." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Sasuke's chest. There, he said it. The record was finally straight.

"Sasuke, I would never!" Hinata exclaimed, taking Sasuke by surprise. "Why would you think…" then she gasped. "The text message."

"The text message." Sasuke said with finality, waiting to hear her explanation.

"Oh dear…"

**At Sakura's House**

"So, you guys want me to believe that Hinata- sweet, loving, fainting,- Hinata, is cheating on Naruto… with Sasuke?" Kiba asked in complete disbelief, folding his arms.

Ino rolled her eyes from her position leaning on Sakura's rose colored vanity. Placing her hands on her hips, she declared, "Sakura saw the text messages! The proof is in the pudding! Little Miss Sunshine is looking kind of cloudy right about now."

Kiba thought for a little while longer. "I don't know…" Akamaru made a sound of agreement from his position in the tuffs of Kiba's hair. "Sakura, you've been pretty quiet. What do you have to say?"

The pinkette sighed. She had been lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in silent contemplation. "I'm thinking," Her voice came out small. "I don't wanna think about this anymore." She rolled on her side, facing away from her company. "Hinata was one of my best friends, and she betrayed me. I just feel sick about this whole situation now." Her voice was solemn. Ino felt sorry for her friend.

A moment of silence passed. "Well, I still don't believe it!" Kiba declared. "This is Hinata we're talking about! She's never even had sex for crying out loud!"

"The texts said otherwise." Ino said in defiance, sticking her nose in the air.

"Why is this even any of our business? It sounds like a problem between Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata… and Sakura… kind of." Shikamaru, who has also been silently thinking, concluded. "Why are you telling us?"

"Because we have to do something! Poor Naruto is being cheated on by his girlfriend and his best friend. We have to tell him!" Ino argued.

"And I just wanna know why…" Sakura suddenly joined the conversation, sitting up on the bed. "Why would Hinata spend all this time obsessing over Naruto, and then go for Sasuke once she got him?"

"Exactly!" Kiba exclaimed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"But I read it with my own eyes, Kiba! I'm not blind!" Sakura yelled back, her face turning slightly red.

"Well, how about we go talk to Hinata first. Let's go get some answers." Shikamaru suggested, being the more level headed one. "I saw her go into Mayonaka Café on my way over here."

Ino jumped up, pounding her fist into her hand. "Yes! Let's go settle this once and for all!"

"You guys go ahead. I have so much work to do tonight." Sakura urged, rising to show them out.

"But it's Friday night…" Ino countered.

Sakura's expression was still a bit somber. "It's a lot. I should really get started now."

The boys had begun to walk out of the room. "If you say so…" Ino trailed off, walking behind them.

This whole situation was really beginning to weigh on the pinkette. She wanted to be angry with Hinata, but at the same time, she wanted to understand. Maybe Hinata liked Sasuke too, and was just too afraid to tell her because _she_ was always obsessing over him. Had she been doing her job as a best friend?

Well, she would do a better job this time. She had to tell Naruto what was going on. She picked up her cell phone from the bed.

**Sakura:** Ii dontt kno how to tell yu this, butt some1 hass to andd Ii think yu should hearr itt from a friendd.

**Naruto:** LOL. YOU SAID BUTT!

Rolling her eyes, she typed back.

**Sakura:** Seriouslyy Naruto! Wee needd to talk! Im comingg to yourr house 2morrow at 4.

**With Hinata and Sasuke**

Hinata had explained to Sasuke the whole texting incident. Honestly, it was rather embarrassing for the both of them. But Sasuke admitted that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. He had no one to blame but himself.

Sasuke had a calm and knowing air about him that compelled Hinata to unload her anxiety about her father's possible affair upon him, too. It was the way he sat patiently, his eyes resting on her so attentively. Naruto had a short attention span, it was cute at times, but not when she desperately needed guidance, or just someone to listen. And as much as she loved the blonde's perpetual optimism, sometimes she valued the more realistic perception. It didn't make her feel good, but she could discern the best method of handling the situation at that point.

"So, I really don't know what to think now…" She finished, suddenly feeling like a silly, emotional female for unloading all of her problems on the Uchiha.

"Just leave it alone." His answer brought her attention back to him. "This is your parents' problem." Sasuke advised, and just as she was going to protest he added. "I know you want to help, but if you accuse your father of this, you will never be able to take it back. If he turns our innocent, people could get hurt for no reason. And when it comes to mothers, just know that they are never as oblivious as they seem. Trust your parents that they will work it out. It is their job to maintain the family. Just wait it out. Even if you did say something now, the deed is done. It can't get any worse."

Hinata let it sink in for a second before she realized that Sasuke was right. "I agree. Thanks Sasuke, you're a good friend." She beamed at him. He noticed that she had a nice smile as well.

"Now, about this American woman…" he began again, feeling slightly embarrassed by the compliment. "When did she show up?"

The wide-eyed female was confused by the question, but answered. "A little over a month ago, why?"

"Aha!" Suddenly, there was a bright light.

Hinata jumped again, looking to the direction of the loud voice in the mist of the fairly quiet café. Sasuke turned his head in mild interest. He saw Ino coming. He brushed it off as her stalking him again. However, he was confused as to why Shikamaru and Kiba were in her company.

"I knew it, you two-timer!" she pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, while holding her cell phone in the other hand, which she used to take a picture of the two.

"Ino, what do you want?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Her attention turned to Sasuke. "I can't believe you either, Sasuke! Betraying your friend like this!"

Shikamaru and Kiba were slowly making their way over. Couples began to leave the café because of all the noise, and security was now being called.

"Show me the text messages, Hinata!" Ino demanded in vain, grabbing for Hinata's purse. Finally snapping out of her daze, Hinata grasped the strap before it slipped off the table. "Let me see your phone!" Ino yelled managing to open the flap and put her hand in just as Hinata tugged the purse. It slipped from Ino's hands and some of the contents fell out.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kiba yelled at Ino, not expecting her to go this far.

"No." She said pleasantly, snatching something from the floor. "But I did find my evidence." She held up a Trojan Ecstasy condom.

After gathering the other items that fell, Hinata peered at what was in Ino's hand. "I-I have n-no cl-clue how th-that go in there!" She yelled, flustered by the sudden drama.

"A likely story!" Ino yelled, waving the condom in the air. "Looks like Little Hinata's all grown up now!"

Fed up with the situation, Sasuke stood, "Ino, just because you lost your virginity in the back of a car, doesn't mean you should go around slandering innocent girls' good name." Ino was shocked into silence. That was suppose to have been a secret. The raven haired teen took Hinata's hand gently. "Come on, Hinata, I'll walk you home." Guilty by association, Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and Kiba, silently coercing them to get out of his way.

Hurt by the comment Sasuke made, the blond yelled back, "Well, I can't wait to see what Naruto thinks of this picture I took of you two."

Kiba looked to Shikamaru. "Does this mean we're off the guest list for the party?"

After walking a distance from the café door, Sasuke finally stopped and turned to Hinata. Her face was red, and he could see she was holding back tears. A strange feeling washed over him. He found that he wanted to comfort her. He had seen girls cry before, but Hinata seemed so helpless and frail.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, he surveyed her features in concern. His eyes locked on to their linked hands. He awkwardly let go, though for some reason, he didn't want to. He wanted to pull her in, and hug her close to him protectively. He couldn't believe he was letting these feeling roam freely through him.

"H-hai…" She nodded, shivering and hugging herself in the cold.

"Nice night to choose not to wear your jacket." Sasuke stated, shrugging off his own jacket.

"No-o, it's ok. M-my house isn't that far."

He draped it over her shoulders, noticing how long it was on her. She was so small. "Exactly, it isn't that far. I can go without it for a couple of blocks."

Hinata blushed, pulling the jacket closed, but not putting her hands in the sleeves. A warm feeling washed over her just then, and it wasn't just because of the jacket. _Naruto is never so thoughtful_. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Her voice wasn't annoying at all. It wasn't just different. It was unique. It was beautiful… especially when she said his name. _Whoa! I am not thinking of Hinata in this way!_ Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt.

"Let's get you home."

She nodded. "H-hai."

* * *

><p>A little SasukeHinata fluff there. Ahh… something about that forbidden love. Please review and tell me what you think.

I think it's about time Naruto get in on the action... Next chapter.


End file.
